halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Varun-173
{|style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" | |image= Armored= - Mark VI= - }} |-| Unarmored= |realname=Varun Dhruv Sharma |alias= |born=March 25, 2531 |died= |homeworld= |gender=Male |height=207.7 cm , 216.9 cm |weight= |hair=Black |eyes=Blue |cyber= |specialty= *Reconnaissance *Ambush *Sabotage *Sharpshooting |sigweapons= |rank= |tag=173 |serviceno= |class=SPARTAN-II Program, Class II |branch= |unit=VELOX Unit |affiliation= |notable= }} Varun-173, born as Varun Dhruv Sharma and also known as Sierra-173 and Codename: HOUND is a member of the SPARTAN-II Program, Class II. Varun was born on March 5, 2531 on the human colony world of . At the age of six, in 2537, he was secretly kidnapped by agents to be conscripted into the SPARTAN-II Class IIs. He trained under the program for seven years, before being called for a test with the along with eleven other Spartans. Varun was one of the six Spartans who survived the antecedent augs and was secretly listed to be dead due to the procedures. In reality, ONI was interested in using him, Ren-172, and Samir-292 for other purposes; being attached to the highly-secret VELOX Unit. Starting from 2543, Varun continued to work under VELOX, acting as the team's reconnaissance expert and sharpshooter. In 2551, while investigating alien ruins on the planet of Heian, VELOX—minus Ren who couldn't fight due to an injury—unknowingly entered a portal that sealed after they entered, locking them on a non-Forerunner shield world housing the ancient human civilization known as the Dismantled. Biography Early Life Varun was born on March 25, 2531, in the rural areas of the city of on the outer colony world of Concord. He was born to parents Rohan Sharma and Shreya Kapoor, both of whom were doctors, and had an elder brother, whose name was Eshaan Sharma. Varun was, since childhood, very good at stealth. In his neighborhood, he was a member of one of the two groups of children who used to always fight each other for control over things, such as the playground, the gravball court, etc. Varun was known to have amazing reflexes and being very fast and agile, something that always gave him an edge over others, even during the tough Spartan-II training. However, his childhood wasn't as easy as others; his parents were workaholics, often leaving Varun at the care of child care homes, where life was very rough. Although he hated living in such places, Varun never felt any hatred towards his parents and family members. He knew his parents were such hard working people who loved him very much, and that they never do bad. The reason he hated his life was all in the child care homes. He was abused and beaten up, and there were no better places to keep Varun at when his parents were off to work. Unlike other children, Varun used to like school, as it was one place where he could stay instead of going to the child care home. He enjoyed studying and playing with others in school, and nothing could overcome that joy. At the age of six, he was met by Dr. Johan Hansson, who was actually one of the staff involved in the . He was approached by the doctor and asked a few questions regarding his life and his interests. After some time, the doctor left, as mysteriously as he arrived. The next day night, when everyone in his family was sleeping, a few ONI agents silently entered the house, and injected some sedative into Varun, to keep him in his sleep. They secretly kidnapped him and replaced him with a flash clone. This flash clone type was an improvement over those used in Class I, which allowed them to live longer, but would still die no matter, because full human cloning was yet to be a reality, and with the ongoing Human-Covenant war, all the resources were diverted to the UNSC, putting new scientific research at a standpoint. He was taken to Reach aboard the frigate UNSC Prevalence, along with all the other candidates. Varun was the last candidate to be recruited and thus had to spend lesser time on the ship since, after him, the ship directly proceeded towards Reach. They were taken to the same training facility of the old Spartan-II Class Is, situated within the , which also consisted of and , better known by Marines as "Painland". This was where Varun would spend eight years of his life indulging in tough training, exercises, competitions, and studies in order to become a Spartan supersoldier. Training The night they reached Reach, all the recruits were sent to a huge auditorium, where the same Dr. Johan Hansson whom Varun had met before came and told them of their purpose bringing the children to Reach. He said that they were going to be super-soldiers, the face of humanity, who would fight in a huge war with aliens called the Covenant. Varun was amazed by these words, yet he didn't understand them fully because he was too young. After this, all the recruits were sent back to sleep. The next day early morning, the Drill Instructors entered the children's sleeping bunkers and woke up all of them. The children were asked to take a bath and come out of the rooms. After it was done, the head Drill Instructor, Bryant Wilmer made all the recruits do push-ups, jumping jacks, and other traditional forms of military exercise. After the rough start, they were sent to the Mess and given breakfast, soon after which were educational classes. Later, there were more exercises for the entirety of the day except for lunch, followed by a classic 'Ring the Bell' contest. Varun was put in Sage Team along with Ren-172 and Laura-171. Sage Team was the last to ring the bell and thus had to skip dinner, with only having to eat biscuits and drink water. Over the years, Varun had learned by training to adapt to any kind of situation, whether good or bad. Both of his teammates, along with the other SPARTAN-IIs, were like family to Varun, a different family than his original family on Corsica. Although he missed his actual family, his parents and his brother, he liked the new life too. He was away from the harsh life on Corsica and was here as a super-soldier.For the eight years, Varun grew close ties with everyone, even the drill instructors, and he couldn't leave them. All these exercises, training, competitions, all of them were just the beginning, and Varun would go on to lead a remarkable life in the military as a SPARTAN. Augmentations and ONI recruitment In the year of 2543, Varun, along with eleven other recruits, was taken in for a precursory augmentation test to verify the improved injection and surgical methods. The augmentations that Varun received are as follows:- *'Occipital Capillary Reversal:' Surgery is done on the occipital lobe of the left cerebral hemisphere of the brain, the visual processing center of the brain. The surgeon performs a procedure on the capillaries, the smallest of the body's blood vessels, to reverse the direction of blood flow in each capillary to boost the blood flow beneath the rods and cones of the subject's retina. This procedure produces a marked visual perception increase. *'Carbide Ceramic Ossification:' An advanced carbide ceramic material is grafted onto the skeletal structure to begin assimilation into the upper layers of each individual bone. This results in the bones being virtually unbreakable. The coverage of this procedure does not exceed 3% total bone mass due to significant white blood cell necrosis: effectively, the carbide ceramic can only comprise a thin outer "shell" bonded to each bone without interfering with bone functionality as organs. *'Catalytic Thyroid Implant:' A platinum pellet is implanted in the left thyroid gland, containing a human growth hormone that is released into the body to boost the growth of skeletal and muscle tissues. As the hormone is released into the body the pellet dissolves and is absorbed. The hormone targets and stimulates the growth of fast and slow twitch muscle fibers, effectively producing significant gains in muscle mass. The hormone also targets osteoblasts to help boost bone tissue formation and effectively strengthen the bone structure. *'Muscular Enhancement Injections:' In addition to the growth hormone catalyst, a protein complex is injected intramuscularly that targets the muscles' intracellular molecular machinery to help increase muscle strength and endurance. These injections target the muscles' molecules increasing the density of the connective tissues and fibers, the more visible result being the muscles quivering and contorting over one another, making connecting tendons stronger and decreasing lactase recovery time. *'Superconducting Fibrification of Neural Dendrites:' Alteration of bioelectrical nerve transduction to shielded electronic transduction. 300% increase in subject reflexes. Anecdotal evidence of marked increase in intelligence, memory, and creativity. Varun was one of the six Spartans who successfully passed the augmentations without showing any signs of injury, mentally or physically; meaning that they were fit to become Spartans. However, ONI had other plans for him. Along with Samur-292 and Ren-172, Varun was marked as killed during augs and secretly recruited for the elite strike force known as VELOX Unit. He was marked as dead so that VELOX would remain non-existent under general military history, and they'd be able to operate more effectively. Varun was given the codename 'HOUND' and he became VELOX Two, succeeding Nyarai-134 who had the callsign before. Varun became the team's reconnaissance expert and sharpshooter, and more frequently paired up with Lian-017; she worked as his spotter and both became known as a duo within the team. Career Category:Vadumverse Protagonists Category:Males Category:Spartan-IIs